Depression
by BlueButterflyRose
Summary: Reiki has depression but Dan doesn't know about it. Will Dan be able to stop Reiki before he commits suicide.
1. Suspecting

**Okay guys I'm working on some new Truth or Dares because my previous one got delete because of the rules. But that isn't related to this story so I'm going to just cut to the summary. Reiki has depression after he and Dan lost to Kenta. Dan is concerned about his brother and wonders whats wrong with him. I don't own Beyblade Metal Fusion.**

Reiki ran into his room and slammed the door behind him in tears. He and Dan had lost against their teammates in the Dark Nebula again. Dan didn't insult Reiki at all. Instead he just stared at him with a disappointed look on his face.

Reiki hated himself. He knew he was a disappointment to his brother. Reiki quickly went to his bedside table and took out a knife he kept since he joined the Dark Nebula.

Taking off his gloves Reiki positioned the knife near his right wrist and slashed the knife through the flesh. The cut was bleeding rapidly as Reiki shoved a pillow in front of his face to muff the screams of pain he let out. He didn't care if he harmed himself. It was the only way to make him feel better without anyone knowing.

Reiki's moment was interrupted when he heard a knock on his door. Taking off the pillow and putting his gloves back on Reiki quickly ran to the door and opened it. There stood Yu and Tsubasa the only people in the Dark Nebula he would ever talk to not including his brother.

"Reiki are you okay. You seemed really upset that you guys lost today." Yu asked concerned.

"Who's upset? I'm not. In fact I'm cool with it. I mean it's just one battle. We'll get them next time for sure." Reiki said quickly while putting on a fake smile.

"Reiki please if it's bothering you tell us or tell Dan how you feel. He is your brother after all." Tsubasa said just as worried as Yu was.

"Dan doesn't need to know anything. I'm fine guys. I'm sure." Reiki said as he left the room in a hurry.

"Tsubasa we know that Reiki isn't happy right?" Yu asked after Reiki disappeared.

"We do know Yu. But let's just pretend that we don't know. In a few days Reiki will break down and tell us. Though maybe he told Dan something. He is his brother after all. Let's go see what he thinks." Tsubasa said.

When they got Dan's room Dan was walking around with a concerned look on his face.

"Guys do you know what's wrong with Reiki?' Dan asked when Tsubasa and Yu came in.

'Nope we were hoping you would know." Tsuabsa answered.

"I don't know at all. Which is weird since Reiki usually talks to me when he's feeling down about anything." Dan answered.

"When asked Reiki if he was okay he gave us a fake smile and said he was feeling okay." Yu answered looking worried as Dan looked at the picture he took if him and Reiki before joining the Dark Nebula.

"I'm starting to think that Reiki doesn't want you to know because he doesn't want you to worry about him at all." Tsubasa said remembering how Reiki often complained about Dan being really over protective of him.

"But still I'm his older twin brother to god's sake. I should know if he's feeling down or not." Dan protested with an annoyed look on his face.

"Let's not jump to conclusions guys. Maybe Reiki is feeling fine after all. We'll just have to observe him for a while to figure it out." Yu said pleased that he said something smart.

"Fine. We'll keep an eye on Reiki to see if he's feeling upset or not." Dan said giving in.

Meanwhile Reiki was in his room his arms bleeding. After confirming that Yu and Tsubasa were out of sight he ran into his room to cut himself with the knife again while muffing his screams of pain with a pillow on his face.

He thought he deserved it because he knew he always disappointed his brother during their battles.

Little did he know about Tsubasa and Yu's plan to spy on him.

**Well this story turned out better than expected. Read and Review!**


	2. Information

**Time for the next chapter of this story guys! A person asked me to update really soon so I'm going to do it. Also I got many requests to write more tai chi chasers fics. Those will hopefully be posted later this week if I can manage my time better. **

**Reiki: (pops out of nowhere) She doesn't own Beyblade Metal Fusion. If she did then she would include me and Dan in more episodes.**

**Me: (Hits Reiki with a frying pan) Where did you come from?!**

**Reiki: Ow! You left your front door open!**

**Me: Oh…O-o**

**Reiki: Enjoy!**

For the next few days Tsuabsa, Yu and Dan kept an eye on Reiki. All that they got was that Reiki disappeared into his room after he and Dan lost a battle and that at night he spent his time in the training room working out until midnight. Dan often tried to get his brother out of training himself, but Reiki dismissed his pleads with a determined look on his face.

After a few days the 3 Dark Nebula bladders were in Dan's room talking.

"Okay so all we have is that Reiki disappears in his room if we lose to someone and that he trains at the training room until midnight when no one is there." Dan said laying out all the data they collected.

"Not only that I noticed that he's been getting skinnier every day." Tsubasa added. That's when Dan tackled him to the ground pinning him to the floor.

"When did you notice this?!" Dan yelled his voice mixed with anger and shock.

"After your loss to Kenta." Tsubasa said trying to keep as calm as he could without being scared.

"You could've told me about this!" Dan screamed.

"I'm sorry the thought never crossed my mind until now." Tsubasa yelled as Dan got off him.

"Fine. But now that we have this information there's still one piece that we don't have. What does Reiki do in his room after we lose.' Dan said matter of factly.

Now Dan was determined to see what was wrong with Reiki.

**I know this a little late but happy Halloween guys! XD. Read and Review please!.**


	3. The Mystery Goes Deeper

**Time for another chapter of Depression. The mystery goes deeper as Dan finds some clues in Reiki's room. Enjoy!**

A few days later Dan went inside Reiki's room while Reiki was in the training room. He was searching around the room to find more clues about his brother's acting. Dan searched and search around the small room but couldn't find anything. That was until he looked under Reiki's mattress and found a knife and a pillow with red streaks on them. Dan quickly took the knife and pillow, put Reiki's room back to normal and ran to his room before Reiki could come back.

Taking out the knife and pillow and a microscope Dan gently removed some of the red streaks on to a slide and placed the slide under the microscope.

Dan readied himself and peered into the microscope. To his surprise Dan noticed that the red streaks were actually Reiki's blood. Dan was shocked and worried. How could this be? Reiki was never sad enough to cut himself was he? Now the mystery itself had gotten deeper and Dan needed to solve it quick before something harmful could happen to his brother.

When Tsubasa and Yu came in the room Dan told them what he had found. The 2 gasped at the part of the pillow and knife having Reiki's blood on them.

"What could this mean?" Tsubasa exclaimed worried.

"It means someone could be going in Reiki's room to cut him with the knife." Yu concluded.

"But who?" all three bladers said at the same time.

The three bladers thought for a few moments until Dan jumped up, his eyes blazing in anger.

"It must Ryuga or Reiji!" Dan exclaimed his voice laced with anger.

"Of course! They're the ones that are the cruelest to everyone! Let's go find them!" Tsubasa and Yu said at the same time.

**Will they solve the mystery? Will Reiki come out of his depression? Next up: Ryuga's and Reiji's reactions when Dan, Tsubasa, and Yu accuse them of hurting Reiki. Read and Review!**


	4. Accusations and Brotherly Love

**Time for another chappie for Depression! I will update new neighbor soon! I'm almost done with the next chapter for it so it should up by tomorrow the latest! Enjoy!**

"Ryuga!" Dan yelled as he came in the living room not knowing Reiki was there.

Hearing Dan's yells Reiki jumped and looked at his brother with a scared expression on his face. Why was Dan angry all of the sudden? He was just talking to Ryuga and Reiji about tips on beyblade. Was that bad?

"How dare you both hurt my brother!" Dan accused.

"Why would we do something as stupid as that!" the two bladers exclaimed,

"Because you both are the cruelest of all of the bladers in this building." Dan yelled.

"How would you know? Do you have any proof that we hurt Reiki." They asked.

That's when Dan grabbed Reiki's arm and yanked him toward the two bladers. Feeling the force on his arm Reiki yelped in pain. Before Reiki could protest Dan rolled down both of his sleeves and showed everyone the cut marks on Reiki's cream skin.

"We didn't do those marks." Ryuga yelled.

"Then who did!" Dan yelled angrily as he held Reiki close to his chest.

"Dan no one did this to me. I've been tripping and falling a lot!" Reiki lied scared.

"Reiki those cuts are really deep. You couldn't just fall like that." Dan said softer.

"Yes I did. Now can we please change the subject? I feel really uncomfortable talking about them." Reiki said as he rolled his sleeves back up.

"Um why don't we just go to your room for a while." Dan said as he gripped Reiki's hand and took him to his room.

When they got there Dan wrapped his arms around Reiki into a soft embrace. Reiki tensed up at first but soon melted into the hug.

"I've been worried about you lately." Dan said as they sat down on Reiki's bed.

"There's nothing for you to worry about. I'm fine." Reiki said as they broke out of the hug.

"I know but you've been acting strange lately and I thought if you told me about it. I could help you." Dan said gently.

Hearing those words tears rushed to Reiki's eyes. He wanted to tell his brother how he felt he really did, but he was worried of how Dan would react. He wanted to cry into his brother's chest and tell him everything. That he was cutting himself.

"Oh Reiki…" Dan said as he put Reiki's head to his chest and wrapped his arms around him. Gently he began to stroke Reiki's hair.

"I want to tell you everything Dan, but I can't. I'm just not ready yet." Reiki said as he looked up at Dan with teary eyes.

"I can tell. When you're ready just let me know." Dan said patting Reiki's head.

A few minutes later Reiki fell asleep on Dan's chest. Seeing that his younger twin was asleep Dan smiled gently and moved to Reiki's pillow and pulled the blanket over them, being careful not to wake Reiki. With that Dan fell asleep as well with Reiki in his arms knowing that he would protect Reiki with his life.

**That's it for now and I finished this a few days ago, but I couldn't post it because I get sick with a cold…again! Read and Review!**


End file.
